


In the Miasma

by CasBruell



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Corrin is Married, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Huge Orgasms, Hyperphallic, Inflation, It's fucked up, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions/Spells, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rhajat is Crazy, Sadism, Self-Loathing, Size Difference, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasBruell/pseuds/CasBruell
Summary: Corrin swallowed. "...Rhajat... he's my husband," he tried, "and if you don't let me go, things are going to get very difficult. I don't want you to get hurt, so please, just release me and we can go back to The Respite. He doesn't need to know. We'll keep it a secret between us. Yes?"The diviner was silent for quite a few minutes, but she soon snapped and gripped his throat again, exerting the pressure necessary to cut off his oxygen and snarled angrily."No," she growled, "we can't. You've already hurt me beyond words. We were fated to be together, but you betrayed me. You broke me, Lord Corrin, and I'll never be fixed again. For that I'll never forgive you."





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one; the actual sex will happen in part two. See tags. This shit is fucked up. Enjoy.
> 
> ps: The Respite is the name for Corrin's castle in the Deeprealm.

It wasn't the cold breeze that woke him up, it was the pungent stench of malice and decay that assaulted his nose and made his nostrils burn.

 

Corrin's face scrunched up as he groaned and attempted to roll over to bury his nose into something, but something firm around his wrists and ankles kept him in place. Upon blinking his muddled eyes open, he very quickly found himself strapped spread-eagle by said limbs on what felt like rough wood. Ropes dug into his sensitive skin, the friction burns already beginning to flare up.

 

"What the..." He muttered with alarmed confusion, craning his neck to look around at his surroundings.

 

He could see a blackened sky above him, and everywhere else were nothing but tall, daunting, dark oak trees, stretching their branches to interlock with each other and sway in the autumn wind. He shivered from the cold and his lack of sufficient clothing, which caused him to realize that he was stripped out of his armor, but not nude.

 

Corrin was dressed in a large white tunic that flowed off of his body like a waterfall, the collar so huge that it exposed all the way to his sternum and barely covered his nipples, and underneath it his form-fitting smallclothes.

 

He pulled against the ropes that bound him, but just as he began his struggles for freedom he heard a familiar chuckling from behind him- the one direction that he couldn't see with his body position.

 

"Who's there?" He called, glaring. "Show yourself!"

 

"Oh, such a brave thing to yell..." The voice crooned. Footsteps crunched atop the twigs and dry earth and came up to his right side. His crimson eyes widened.

 

"Rhajat?" He pulled at the ropes around his wrists again. "What's going on? Why am I being restrained?"

 

The dark diviner grinned as she bit her thumb and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. The smirk on her face was sinister and it sent chills down Corrin's spine.

 

"You aren't too smart, are you, Lord Corrin?" She asked teasingly. "You're tied down because I can't have you running away."

 

Rhajat came a bit closer to him, but only to brush some of his biscuit bangs away from his face. He blushed at the affectionate gesture and squirmed.

 

She snickered. "You see, Lord Corrin," she began, "I have a certain fascination with you. One that goes beyond giving you my life after you saved it all those years ago." Rhajat began to circle him, her long, sharp fingernails never leaving his body as she traced every line she could find. "At first I wanted to protect you, as you protected me, but then... as I followed you around The Respite, became your shadow, and began to see the side of you that you keep hidden from the world, I felt happy."

 

She stopped at the left end of the bench, by his legs, and leaned over to rest her elbow on the bench, her cheek resting against her fist, and her other hand stroking from his knobby knee to his shin and back up again.

 

"Do you know why?" She smiled darkly. "Because I thought that I was the only one who got to see you at your most vulnerable. The only person who knew that you took an average of forty-three minutes to fall asleep every night. The only one who saw the way that your expressions changed in your sleep when you had dreams versus nightmares." She dipped her hand below his knee to stroke his calf instead.

 

"I was so happy. All of your hidden moments were mine, only mine..."

 

Suddenly, however, as her words trailed off, her hair shadowed out her eyes and a grim look akin to evilness overtook her. She raked her nails down his shin, leaving red welts in their wake. He winced just a little at the burning feeling.

 

"But then you started inviting someone into your room." Her voice was low and practically dripped with poison. "The person you fought alongside on the battlefield every single day, multiple times a day. Just the two of you, with nobody else to protect you or back you up when the going got tough."

 

"Rhajat," He tried to jerk his leg away from her, "let me go. Now." He commanded seriously.

 

However, he was silenced when she lurched forward and closed her jaws around his thigh, digging her teeth into his skin and breaking the skin with enough effort. Corrin gasped in pain and shock, his legs contracting in response and he shut his eyes. Rhajat pulled away and allowed a drop of blood to trail towards his underthigh, and she chased and devoured it with the swipe of her tongue.

 

She moaned as his taste coated her tongue. Copper, warm, and dizzying, just like Corrin's draconic eyes. Both gave her the rush she needed to feel truly _alive._

 

"You invited him every night," she panted as she regained breath and licked her lips insanely, "you always looked so at peace with him. You two played chess, shared meals, or just sat on your bed and talked for hours upon hours."

 

Suddenly the realization hit him of who she was talking about, and it made his blood turn to ice in his veins. Humiliation swept over his body in hot waves, which caused his skin to flush a deep red in many places. His elven ears drooped.

 

"Rhajat," he said more carefully, "please, let me go. Let's talk about this. Don't do something you'll regret."

 

She immediately laughed as if he told a bad joke, and she climbed onto the bench and sat herself down on his waist. Her hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs stroking just beneath his eyelids, her nails dangerously close to gouging those pretty rubies from his face.

 

"When he finally kissed you, you were _so happy._ " She grumbled through her teeth, "You sat on top of him, just like this. He wrapped his arms around your waist and groped you. You were uncomfortable at first, but you trusted him, so you let him guide you." She let her hands wander away from his face and instead fingered his throat. "He took your clothes off. You let him, too. But as soon as both of you were naked, you stopped. You weren't ready. He wasn't angry, though, and he dressed you again."

 

Rhajat's fingers coiled around Corrin's neck, but she only used as much force as she needed to make her point as give him a reason to keep still and listen.

 

"You didn't have sex with him because you weren't ready. But he told you he could wait as long as you wanted him to, because he never wanted to make you uncomfortable or to hurt you." She glared down on him. "It was disgusting to watch. But even more disgusting was that you two _didn't stop_ spending time together afterwards. He still loved your company, and vice versa. You two still fought alongside as if nothing had happened. I had hoped that you two would drift apart, but _no,_ you just had to fall in love with him."

 

Corrin kept silent. He didn't dare break the terrifying eye contact or struggle from the grip around his neck. He wasn't crazy enough to test her or her terrible mood swings.

 

Rhajat soon drew her hands away, though, and sat back on his hips. "You let that man see the sides of you that I wanted for myself. He got to ease you into better dreams when you slept uneasy, he got to coax you into relaxation when you were stressed, and he got to put a damn ring on your finger."

 

Corrin swallowed. "...Rhajat... he's my husband," he tried, "and if you don't let me go, things are going to get very difficult. I don't want you to get hurt, so please, just release me and we can go back to The Respite. He doesn't need to know. We'll keep it a secret between us. Yes?"

 

The diviner was silent for quite a few minutes, but she soon snapped and gripped his throat again, exerting the pressure necessary to cut off his oxygen and snarled angrily.

 

"No," she growled, "we can't. You've already hurt me beyond words. We were fated to be together, but you betrayed me. You broke me, Lord Corrin, and I'll never be fixed again. For that I'll _never_ forgive you."

 

The young Vallite let out choked noises as he was starved for air, his lungs feeling ready to burst and his head filling with a lack of oxygen. His throat ached from the pressure and he felt as though he was going to pass out, until she released his throat again and he took in greedy gulps of air, wheezing and coughing from the near suffocation.

 

"I'm going to punish you for betraying me, Lord Corrin." She said simply, as if describing the color of the sky. "And I guarantee you'll never forget it."

 

With that, Rhajat climbed off of the bench and picked up a dark book bound in what resembled baggy, discolored leather. The stitching was atrocious and the book looked all-around evil.

 

"Come my children, arise, come to your mother!" She called into the wood as she flipped through the pages of the thick book.

 

Corrin cried out when he saw multiple Faceless emerge from the trees around them, walking sluggishly under their weight and causing deep footprints on the forest floor. He counted five of them, each with one distinct difference from the others and obviously quite different from ordinary Faceless.

 

"Hee hee hee," Rhajat chirped, "hello, my darlings. Mama's brought you a plaything today."

 

"Plaything??" Corrin sputtered in shock, his muscles seizing up out of defense. "Rhajat, stop this!"

 

"You'll have to excuse your papa, my dears," Rhajat said, ignoring his cries, "he's being rather fussy. You haven't met, have you?"

 

She motioned to each of the Faceless, naming off each one as she went.

 

First was Rot, which had an extra arm on the right side beneath the one that was already there.

 

Second was Malice, which was considerably shorter than the others but sported the largest hands.

 

Third was Toxin, which had many, many winking pores that dripped a dark purple substance and wreaked of rotting flesh.

 

Fourth was Bones, which had strange bulges along its arms and back.

 

Lastly was Kill, which bore a large, leaking mouth at the center of its chest.

 

"These are my lovely children." Rhajat crooned, admiring the daunting monsters as they stood around and heaved disgustingly. "They'll be doing whatever they wish with you. I've wanted to try this ever since I first laid eyes on you, Lord Corrin, and now I have the chance to kill two birds with one stone. This will be much, much fun to watch."

 

Rhajat walked to a tree stump and sat atop it, crossing her leg over the other and resting her chin in her hands as if anticipating a great show.

 

"Hop to it, darlings," she cooed, "mama can hardly wait."


	2. The Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warnings come into play.

Corrin's restraints were torn from the posts that held him exposed, but before he could make a move to get up and run for his life, three cold and clammy hands caught him by his middle and pulled him back over the other side of the bench, promptly being held flush against Rot.

 

Two hands grabbed onto his thighs, the last wrapped around his belly, keeping him upright. He tried to thrash and break free, but his lousy punches were barely felt by the mindless monster thanks to its incredibly thick skin.

 

Corrin's hips ached as they were forced further apart, his knees bent and effectively opening his ass under the smallclothes.

 

He screamed for help, but his cries fell on deaf ears as something hot, wet, rough, and impossibly _huge_ rubbed between the wedge in his smallclothes. He could feel the end of it wetting the middle of his back as it rutted there, Rot humping against him sloppily and stupidly, looking either for a target or enough friction to get off. Corrin felt sick to his stomach and squirmed in the three-handed hold, but of course his attempts were futile. If only he had done more strength training, he admonished himself.

 

While Rot fumbled with his clothed backside, all the while spilling a scalding hot slime all over him that went cold as soon as the breeze licked his skin, he noticed Malice, the shorter Faceless, wandering closer. Corrin tried to twist away from it, but Malice cupped the entire back of his head with an enormous hand and forced him to bend at the waist, pushing his head further and further down until something equally disgusting was prodding his lips.

 

Corrin pursed his mouth shut and clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep that _thing_ from invading it, but Malice was apparently smarter than the others and grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks forcefully until his jaws pried apart for fear of his teeth being knocked out from the power of those hands. Once his lips were parted, Malice's fat, dark green rod glazed his teeth with more of that gross slime, which Corrin now knew to be precum.

 

He sputtered and tried to spit out the fluid, the taste causing him to gag and heave, but as soon as he took in a gasp of air, the Faceless snapped its hips and stretched his jaws to the limits from just the head's sheer size and girth.

 

With his new position being bent over like that, somehow Rot's rutting was replaced with prodding at its real target, the dimple of his soaked smallclothes between two spread globes. Corrin winced and tensed up, unable to make audible noises of protest with his mouth full, but as Rot's sloppy thrusts gained precision each time they slipped and rutted between his ass cheeks, his heart sank. He hoped that the slippery fabric would keep the Faceless from being able to get in and it would give up, but as if the Gods themselves were mocking him for wishful thinking, Rot's thick head pushed further against his soaked rim, further, further, until...

 

Corrin screamed around the cock head as the head of the massive glans tore through his smallclothes and buried itself several inches inside of him.

 

His insides stretched like wet elastic around the tip, the precum flooding his walls in pints providing unparalleled lubrication for it to pull back an inch, then snap forward and sheath inside to the hilt. Corrin's prostate was steamrolled and his eyes sank back in his head, an immense feeling of being completely filled sweeping through him.

 

Immediately Rot began to rut again, now pulling Corrin back by his hips while he was forced to swallow cups of precum from Malice. There was an entirely noticeable bulge in his belly as Rot moved back and forth, without rhythm and just mindless ploughing. Corrin's thrashing stopped as his mind clouded, his senses becoming muddled and causing him to slump into Malice. Said Faceless reached down and took Corrin's hands and placed them on its cock, and used his elbows as levers to pump its massive glans.

 

As Rhajat watched two of her "children" begin to fuck the love of her life, she smiled evilly and spread her legs on the stump, her fingers wandering up her thigh until they reached her sticky panties. She had already thrown her pants elsewhere and gave small, expert caresses of her covered clit and labia in circles. She had wanted this for so long. Nothing else in the multiverse could make her this horny than seeing her obsessions fucking each other, all for her pleasure.

 

As Rot's thrusts became more erratic and monstrous, Malice soon drew back and allowed the three-armed Faceless to pull Corrin back upright, and it then used all three arms to pull and push Corrin's body like a living cock sleeve, going quicker and quicker until it suddenly let out a guttural cry and the bulge in Corrin's stomach bloated considerably larger as a huge torrent of cum erupted deep inside of him. Corrin managed a scream as well, tears already cascading down his cheeks, and when the flow finally stopped Rot dropped him down to the forest floor.

 

Corrin twitched on the ground, the fluids all over him causing leaves and twigs to stick to his gooey skin, but groaned as thick ropes of cum leaked from his impossibly wide entrance. It pooled around his legs in a stream of white and he could feel his mind wandering away, but before he could drift off, Rhajat was squatting behind his head and swishing a vial in her fingers.

 

"No, no, no. We aren't anywhere near done yet, Lord Corrin. This will fix you right up." She tipped his head back and poured the sweet contents of the vial down his throat, and he gasped as full awareness snapped back to him and he felt his ass closing again to its former tightness, trapping half of Rot's load inside of him again.

 

"Rhajat," he croaked, "please, no more... I'm married."

 

"Exactly." She giggled and stood back up to return to her stump, where Rot sat on the ground as if watching as well.

 

Corrin rolled onto his hands and knees with the intent to climb to his feet and run, but Malice stopped him by grabbing his arm, pulling back while its other hand clutched his slippery hip. Corrin cried out again as a wider, darker cock penetrated him with one swift and precise thrust, the force pushing his face down into the dirt. His free hand clawed at the roots that perked up from the ground.

 

Malice released his arm to hold both of his hips in a bruising vice-like grip, the colossal hands wrapping all the way around Corrin's waist as if he were wearing a corset. Corrin barely had time to clench his eyes shut before the fucking began again, harsh, unwanted, and downright _sinful._

Unlike the brainless Rot, Malice had a seemingly endless supply of stamina. It also didn't limit itself to one position. When it tired of taking the prince on the ground it moved them up against one of the great dark oak trees, the small man having no choice but to endure the scrapes and cuts from the rugged bark as it bit into his skin, the position allowing gravity to assist Malice in fucking him raw. He knew that to resist was futile, especially since he wasn't armed and these Faceless could easily tear him limb from limb.

 

What shocked him, however, was that halfway through shagging him against the tree, Malice took hold of Corrin and spun him around on its cock, forcing the two of them to be face-to-face. He couldn't figure out why until, to his horror, a second, albeit smaller, object pressed against his hyper-sensitive and stuffed entrance. Craning his neck he saw Kill, the Faceless with the extra mouth on its chest, prodding him with a strange-looking appendage that looked nothing like the cocks of the first two, and it quickly closed the gap between them, close enough that its long, slimy tongue flattened against Corrin's spine and caressed every knuckle of it.

 

"No, wait," Corrin cried out desperately and reached back to try to push the creature away. "you can't, it's too big, it won't fit!" The fact that he was _talking_ to it made him feel even sicker.

 

Despite his pleas Kill grabbed his thighs, pulling his legs back and providing the leverage to press its pointier head against the squeezing rim. Corrin's breath caught in his throat and he screwed his eyes shut again, bracing himself for the inevitable, but he couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his throat when the second member shoved through and joined the much wider one already plugging his ass. Tears streamed down his face from the pain as his ass stretched like tight elastic to accommodate the added girth.

 

Malice pulled back, Kill pushed forward. Back and forth. In and out. Like clockwork the two traded off thrusts, pounding the young man in tempo and snarling monstrously in his pointy ears, which had long ago drooped down and flushed a deep red at the humiliation. He regretted ever setting Hayato up with Orochi on the front lines. Maybe if he let them go about not talking to each other, he wouldn't be in this situation.

 

Nonetheless, with the overwhelming abuse to his sweet bundle of nerves, Corrin bit back a breathy moan. He hated himself for not feeling only pain. He felt, against all odds and sanity, _pleasure._ His body didn't care if it was being used as a living sex toy by mindless monsters, it still felt good. And he hated himself for feeling good when the one drilling him wasn't the man he pledged his undying love and faithfulness to.

 

_What would he say if he saw me like this?_ Corrin questioned himself guiltily. _He'd be disgusted. I'm such a whore._

The double-fucking lasted for what felt like hours before the two suddenly shoved in at the same time, and Corrin gurgled as two enormous loads were added to the half inside of him already, his belly swelling up again and causing him to feel like a human water balloon. With how much was inside of him, now, he looked like he was nine months pregnant, and he certainly felt the part as well.

 

Malice and Kill stepped back, allowing him to flop down on the forest floor. Landing on his stomach, gravity caused a sizable gush to erupt from his rapidly closing anus, effectively painting a nearby tree trunk's roots.

 

By then Rhajat had tugged her underwear to the side and was furiously fingering herself. She giggled darkly when Corrin flopped back down onto the ground and the two spent Faceless came to join their 'sibling'. Kill and Malice sat around the stump she was positioned on, their duty fulfilled and without further orders, resulted to sitting by and waiting patiently.

 

"You're doing so well, Lord Corrin," She spoke up. "Two of my children to go, then I might consider letting you live to see your husband again."

 

He drawled in response, his stomach aching terribly thanks to how full of cum it was.

 

"Alright, my precious dears," She motioned to the remaining two Faceless, "he's all yours."

 

Toxin and Bones stepped up. Toxin, with its winking, dripping pores, was the first to pull him over by the leg and bury a ribbed, dark cock deep into his abused ass, laying back with the exhausted prince being held to its chest. It held his darkening thighs and forced Corrin to ride the monstrous member, the stinking purple substance leaking from its pores dripping onto his skin and giving him minor stinging burns, not unlike candle wax but more potent.

 

While he was drilled by Toxin, the potion's effects keeping him from blacking out or losing awareness, Bones' strange bulges all over its arms and back began to move, prodding beneath the thick skin until it split apart and multiple slimy, smelly tentacles broke through its body.

 

Two tentacles attached themselves to Corrin's nipples underneath the tunic, causing him to flinch as they bit down and suckled, and the others stroked at his stuffed ass and rock-hard dick. He whimpered as the slick tentacle pumped him into arousal. He didn't want to enjoy this, but everything just felt so _good..._

The cock inside his ass exploded with yet another orgasm, the stamina (or lack thereof) similar to Rot, and soon enough Toxin drew back to join the others, leaving Bones to finish up the grand finale.

 

With his ass free, Bones used its copious number of squirming, slimy, mucus-coated tentacles to lift Corrin into the air, a larger one pressing against his lips before prying them apart and shoving itself down his throat, and three of the wiggly things spearheaded into his dripping entrance at the same time, and Corrin cried out around the tentacle in his mouth.

 

The tentacles moved much faster than any of the cocks that had thoroughly violated him. They pushed and pulled erratically, punching his prostate relentlessly while the outside appendages sucked harshly on his perky nubs and jerked him off with a fervor to make him feel as worthless as possible.

 

Corrin lost track of how long it lasted, but as the increasing wave of euphoria crept through his body and warned him that his orgasm was in fast approach, he let out a guttural cry, his muscles contracting and clenching down tightly as the flash of pleasure crashed over him, which in turn prompted the tentacles to triple their pace and intensity, and within a moment he was flooded with multiple orgasms, the spurts of white from the suckling wigglers painting his pecs while his stomach was flooded fuller, bigger, the space decreasing more and more until...

 

His eyes rolled back as a geyser of white burst from his mouth after the tentacle pulled out, the fountain of cum and mucus spraying up in the air like a pearly arch, and it crashed back down on top of him, completely covering him in fluids.

 

Bones dropped him and stepped away to join the rest, and Rhajat hummed as she stood up from the stump, using her panties to clean herself of her own underwhelming orgasm. The potion's effects slowly drifted from his body, and he blinked heavily as exhaustion crept into his clouded brain.

 

"Well, that was every bit as fun as I imagined." Rhajat giggled, standing over him. "You go on and go to sleep now. When you wake up, you won't remember a thing, but I will." She squatted down and brushed some jizz-covered hair away from his face. "Goodnight, my Lord."

 

Darkness enveloped him quickly, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never wrote a smut fic for the sake of writing smut before, so sorry if this isn't as long and dirty as you'd prefer. Wrote this on a kinky whim.


End file.
